hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average Atlantic hurricane season — the first since 2019. In addition, the season had the latest start since 2004. It produced a total of eleven named storms, of which only five became hurricanes and two became major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:29/04/2023 till:30/11/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:29/04/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:03/08/2023 till:12/08/2023 color:C2 text:"Arlene (C2)" from:11/08/2023 till:18/08/2023 color:C4 text:"Bret (C4)" from:16/08/2023 till:20/08/2023 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:22/08/2023 till:23/08/2023 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:28/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:02/09/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" barset:break from:10/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:15/09/2023 till:22/09/2023 color:C1 text:"Gert (C1)" from:17/09/2023 till:19/09/2023 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:20/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C3 text:"Harold (C3)" from:29/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:TS text:"Idalia (TS)" from:16/10/2023 till:19/10/2023 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:30/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 color:TS text:"Katia (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Depression One Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Tropical Storm Idalia Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This was the same list used in the 2017 season, with the exceptions of Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel, which replaced Harvey, Irma, Maria, and Nate, respectively. The names Harold and Idalia were used for the first time this year. Retirement On March 21, 2024, at the 46th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Bret from its rotating name lists due to its impacts in the United States and Cuba, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. Bret was replaced with Ben for the 2029 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2023 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:2023 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below-average seasons